That's the Spirit
|image = That s the spirt 2.jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 314a |broadcast = 135 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Bernie Petterson Michael Diederich |director = Jay Lender |us = October 7, 2011 |international = |xd = |pairedwith = "The Curse of Candace" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} It's Halloween night and the kids encounter a strange boy named Russel and his father who are convinced their house is haunted. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's disdain for grass causes him to invent a "mind-transfer-inator" enabling him to merge minds with a cow and destroy all the grass in the Tri-State Area. Unfortunately, his plan backfires and he transforms into a scary "were-cow" that wreaks havoc any time there is a full moon. It's now up to Agent P to stop him and save Danville. Episode Summary While trick-or-treating, Phineas and Ferb meet up with their friends; Phineas being a vampire, Ferb being Frankenstein, Baljeet being a daisy, Buford being a pirate, and Isabella being a fairy princess. While walking, they come across a house that they have never seen before. Songs *''Were-Cow on the Rampage/Were-Cow on the Run'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair He enters in a Jack-O-Lantern. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * On February 10, 2011, ''Variety reported that Michael Douglas and his 10-year-old son Dylan will guest star in a haunted house episode. No further information was available at this time, but it was thought to be a Halloween special. * The episode name was first revealed on Netflix and confirmed on Zap2It * This is the first time Phineas and Ferb hug each other. Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel On Demand on September 30, 2011. International Premieres *November 9, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) Continuity *This is the second episode to not take place during the summer, the first being "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". *This is the second time Ferb wears his Frankenstein costume since "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". *This is the third Halloween-themed episode, but the first one to actually take place on Halloween. The other episodes are "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"and "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein". *Buford is dressed as a pirate again. He was first a pirate in "The Ballad of Badbeard". *Fifth time Phineas is scared ("Are You My Mummy?", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Traffic Cam Caper" and "Gaming the System"). *Another version of the theme song is shown. Candace's line, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a Halloween special!" is similar to her line, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special!" in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation." *Isabella is not seen with her signature bow again in the entire episode again. ("The Beak") *This is the second time Carl pretends to be Major Monogram, the first being "Atlantis". *This is the second time Carl is seen without glasses."Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". *This is the second time Baljeet said "Where's Perry?". First time was in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". Errors * At the beginning of the episode Phineas is collecting candy in a brown paper bag, at the end of the episode he has a tiny jack-o-lantern instead. Allusions *'Halloween - '''When the group enters the house, the background music sounds very similar to the main theme of this movie. *'Ghostbusters/The Real Ghostbusters''' - The devices used by the kids to investigate the house closely resemble the PKE Meters used by the Ghostbusters. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Michael Douglas as Haunted House Resident * Dylan Douglas as Russel }} es:Ese es el Espíritu Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Halloween Episodes